If We Never Knew
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Ken finally know who he loves and is it too late to notice it. Will she accept his love or will he have the gut to tell her. Find it out. Chapter 7 is up Enjoy.
1. The Starting Of The Whole Point

**Sorry for the grammar error. Now, I've checked it. Now let's start the fiction.**

Disclaimer:-

As if I will own Digimon. Ha! Ha! Ha!

1) Davis will be more cool and handsome

2) Ken will marry Hikari

3) Takeru will take Davis' role as leader

4) Cody will be much taller

5) And Yolei will be my personal punching bag (just kidding)

Pandora & Chibi :( in unison) Let's start the story now.

Davis: Is it a Daikari fic?

Chibi: Nope! Sorry, Motomiya-kun.

Takeru: Am I going to be the leader?

Davis: In your dreams, TF!

(Blushing) Ken: ........... ?

Yolei: Me?! A punching bag?! I'll punch you both first.

Cody: Isn't it great?! I am going to be tall. Yahoo!

Hikari: I am not sure whether to marry Ken or not.

Pandora: Blah,blah,blah............Can we start now?!

Digidestined: Hai!! (Yes)

**Chapter 1 ( Prologue )**

****

**THE STARTING OF THE WHOLE POINT**

Ken's Pov

I stood at a corner watching the other Digidestined cheering after the defeat of MaloMyotismon.This is the first time I saw Davis so happy. Come to think of it, what will we do after this? Our mission is over. No more bad guys to worry about. I guess we will never come back to the Digital World again. 

"Ken!!" wailed Yolei as she ran towards me. She hugged me like her buddy, her boyfriend or her 

etc. I don't want to even think about it. 

"What's the matter?" I asked her. 

"Hikari is going to take our picture in the Digital World, together. Now that the battle is over, we won't be able to see each other so often. So, I need a picture of you!" she said smiling at me. 

"How about the others?" with a questioned face. "I will always be meeting them in school but not you." She said blushing tremendously.

She dragged me to a lovely spot and yelled to Hikari who will be taking our picture. 

"How's the pose, Ken? Sexy?!" she asked me, grinning widely. 

"Uh.................Nice. Very nice." I smiled to her awkwardly. Boy, her pose is totally out of shape and not to mention lame. My mama can make a pose better than that. Not to insult but I really can't stand it. 

"Ready? 3,2,1" flashed the camera as she pressed the button. This is where my teenage adventure starts.

**_A few months later..............._**

**__**

"KEN, my man. How are you? We haven't seen each other for years." as Davis run towards me 

calling after me. 

"Or do you mean a few months?" I laugh at him. It does really feels like years I haven't seen him. At last we meet back here, the soccer field. Our last match was when I was still the Digimon Kaiser. Let's not mention my history. But this time, I am the only one playing for Tamachii. Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, Cody and not to forget my good friend, Davis. Just a friendly match. I don't think I can kick as well as I do last time. 

"Sorry, I'm late!" said someone behind of me. When I turn around, it was the demon from hell......'cough, cough'......I mean my friend, Yolei. Man, what's wrong with me these days. 

"Hi, Ken. Long time no see." she said smiling at me. I turn around and look at the other and said…

"Hey, it's not fair you know. I am playing alone and you got 6 guys on 

your side!" I wailed at Davis. Before Davis could answer, I heard a very familiar voice. 

"I'll help you." said Hikari. There she is. The angel sent from heaven.......'cough, cough'........

I mean my friend, Hikari Yagami who is Tai's sister.

"Kari, you can't play!" wailed Tai. "You don't even know how to kick the ball straight." Tai continued. 

"I can try, okay. That doesn't mean I am a girl, I can't play you know. You are such a pain Tai." Hikari claimed for the right of girls. Wow! After so long I haven't seen her, I wonder where did she learn how to scold her brother. Totally wow, I thought.

"Kari, you can be my cheerleader. That's a lot of help already, really, is a lot of help." 

I said. 

"Okay, I'll stand over there, Ken. You must win!" cheered Kari. 

"I want to cheer for Ken-kun too" begged Yolei. 

"Hey nobody is cheering for our team. Is not fair. And Yolei, I thought you were the referee." As Davis said angrily. Now Yolei was as angry at Davis.

After a while of discussion, we decided that Yolei stays being the referee and Hikari being my cheerleader. With her as my cheerleader, I can really play the game well. As the whistle blow we start to chase after the ball. In my team, there is TK, Cody, and me. Cody will be guarding the goal. Well, in the end I can't believe that our team won. Kari manage to capture a picture of us, with me scoring the goal.

"Well, Ken. Nice game. If you excuse me I have to check on my sister."

"Yo dude, awesome game. Well, I'm still way ahead of you. I have to go now. I want to try asking Kari to go to the school dance party this Saturday. I must ask her before that T............... Hey, he's there already." Davis was quite mad seeing her love one talking with his rival. Will my friend succeed on asking her for the dance party, well, this I must hear. So I went closer.

Kari' Pov

I was quite piss off sometime when Davis and Tk quarrel because of Tk get me first or whatever it will be but sometime, Davis can be a bit annoying but I like him for his loyalness, honesty and of course, being Davis. So I decided to go with Davis. Well, he seem like a nice boy that Tai will want me to go with not that Tk is bad but obviously Tk got way too much 'girl' friend. I'm scare that one of them will just kill me because that I'm dancing with him. So I made my choice.

"I'll go with Davis." I said.

"Really Kari. I mean......you mean it," Davis didn't really believe it himself. He was jumping up and down. On the other hand, Tk was looking gloomy as ever. But he will get a chance dancing with me next time.

Davis' Pov

I'm so happy. This is the first time Kari is going to be with me and it is our first dance too. What a relieve! I thought that T.P.'s going to win. But no.

T.K' Pov

Well, I've nothing to say. He won her fair and square. Well, might as well sit in the corner of the hall, looking at Kari dancing with other boy than me.

Ken's Pov

Wow! I don't see that coming. I congratulated Davis and he invites me to have a drink with him afterward.

**_At A Near By Cafe_**

"Uhh..Ken. I've some favor to ask you. Uhh..How to start..?" Davis was quite nervous about this.

"What is it, I ask. Before I can have a sip on my drink he blows out sobbing. My eye when wide, holding my drink, looking at him and think, this is definitely something big and wrong. I haven't seen Davis sobs before, well, in front of me of course. Then I ask him…

"What happen Davis? Are you alright? Come on, cheer up man. Everyone is looking at us. They will think that I've done something to you. Oh, come on you make me so worry. Are you sick?

Davis begins to stop sobbing for a moment and look at me and yell… 

"You're the one that's sick."

"No. I'm perfectly normal. So, what is that you are asking me for a favor? as I take another sip on my drink waiting for an answer.

"Well, is like this. We are going to the dance party this Saturday, right?" I nodded my head as a sign that I'm listening to what he is saying and Davis countinued his sentence.

"But I don't know how to.......'dance'."

Immediately, I spitted out the drink that's in my mouth to his face and choke slightly. 

"WHAT! You don't know a single damn thing about dancing. Then why do you ask her for."

"Who said that I didn't know a single thing about dancing. I know how to groove the 70's. I'm only bad at waltzing that's all. I know you can waltz, right? You have learned right, right, right. You are a master of dance, right. Am I right. You must save my ass, man. I'm desperate. So, can you teach me? It won't be long. I'm a fast learner. And beside, you don't want to see your friend be humiliate in front of everyone do you? If not, our friendship is through."

"Fine. I'll just walk away then."

As I walk away, Davis hugged my feet.

"Oh I was just joking Ken, really. How can our friendship be through just like that. Just help me with this, okay. One more time."

"Well, alright. So, when do we start?"

"How's right now?. "

"Right now is perfect. Let's go before the sun goes down and then I've to go home or my mama will freak, again. She will think that I'm in some sort of trouble, you know, remember the party thing."

"Yeah, I know."

Without any hesitation, we went to the park. I started teaching him some basic about waltzing.

"Now, your left hand holds my right one. Not your right one, my right one, okay? Good! Now your right one hold on to my neck.

"Am I the girl or am I the boy? Yep, I think I'm the boy because you definitely looked like a 

girl now." Davis was laughing on one of his stupid joke on me. I feel like flipping him with my 'Judo' technique and then he will know who's the joker now.

"Pay attention Davis. If you don't, I'll be going home now. And Davis, definitely, absolutely 

'kitto kitto' that you are the girl right now."

"How come I'm the girl, Ken? There's no fair. I want to be the boy because I'm the one that should be dancing with Kari. Why must I be the girl, huh Mr. Always right?"

"Because there is a reason why. If you don't like it. You can be the male, how's that?"

"Fine. First I'll put my right hand on your waist and my left one will hold your right hand. 

How's that?"

"Okay, at least you remember what've thought you. Now I'll put my hand on your neck." Davis was looking up at me. This position of ours is quite not right because I'm taller than that boy about a head or so. He was looking quite tired because my hand was on his neck. This will make us harder to dance. But at least, Kari is a little bit shorter than him. If not he will be 'DEAD'. HA!~HA!~HA!~

**~To Be Continue~**


	2. This Is Where It All Gone wrong

**Pandora: **I've correct my grammar. ( A little.)** Occhura, everyone. (Al Bhed language in Final Fantasy X) **Occhura means sorry.****

**Chapter 2**                                                                     

                                                       **THIS IS WHERE IT ALL GONE WRONG**

                                                                                    Ken's Pov

Davis was getting the hang of it after I receive plenty of step from him. Many people that've just walk pass us will look at us weirdly, and some of them scolded us and said something like this…

"Jerk. Go do it some place else! You will just disgrace our country." and some said…

"Aren't you the boy genius Ken Ichijouji. I never thought you are a gay. My father was right, a genius is always a wacko." And she run away sobbing. Well, there goes another fan. Then Davis look at me and asked me…

"Are you really a gay, Ken? Why does everyone said that?

"DAVIS, are you blind or what? As you can see, what are we doing now? What position our now. Of course I'm not a gay like everybody said because I'm a normal gay. I mean guy, GUY! A normal guy. I'm 101% a normal guy. If you don't believe me I'll just go and find me a girlfriend.

"Ken, don't worry, of course you are not gay. Beside everyone knows that you and ' that' Yolei are going out together. Am I right? You are definitely not a gay if you love a person like her."

"WHAT. Who said I'm going out with her? I hardly even talk with her. Is that a rumor that you heard? Oh~~~nevermind. It's getting late. Let's go home. We'll meet here again tomorrow afternoon for more practice."

"Okay. I'm getting tired and hungry already.and Davis run home. 

I was walking to the JR Shinbushi Train Station to get a ride home and there I saw her, Kari! What is she doing here at this hour? So I went nearer to ask her or just to say 'HI' or something. Then I saw something dropping out from her pocket. It was her wallet. I went to that spot and pick it up. She was walking away, I chase after her. I finally caught up with her and put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. But accidentally, creating the strap of her shirt to fall. Then all of a sudden, I didn't know what I was doing. I was stun by the sudden slap. She look at me, the feeling of crying begin to show on her face...

"Ooopps....."

                                                                                    Kari' Pov

Now I only now that, Ken is that type of person. I can't believe he will do such a thing like this. If his girlfriend, Yolei is here, she will be pretty mad about this. But I was pretty mad at him too. After all the stuff we do for him like forgiving him because what he did as the Emperor and I even cheer for him at soccer but how did he repay me, by doing this!

"Ken. How could you?" 

"Kari, I'm sorry let me explain."

"You don't have to explain psycho. I don't even want to hear a single word out of you!"

"Hey, listen here, I was just trying to give you back your wallet that you've just drop it just now. You don't have to 'YELL' at me, you know?"

"Maybe you stole it from me and try to do this kind of stuff." I don't even know what I've just said to the child of Kindness. But if he sob or at least say sorry, then I'll forgive him and say sorry to him as well, but it came out the wrong way...............

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING GIRL, WHO KNOW HOW TO WAIL EVERYTIME SAYING "Ahhhh~~, darkness is coming, I'm so scare. Help me." Well little missy, I won't fall for that act that every guy will and fall for it."

"YOU~YOU~. You are the most stupid, dumb, no common sense, junk of society. And wait there's more. You said every guy will fall for my act, right? Why didn't you fall for it, huh? Oh! I see because you are a homosexual, freak and a 'GAY'.

"That's it. I've had it with you. You have crossed the line, Digilooser # 1."

"Same to you, gay-gay. I'll tell your girlfriend Yolei about this."

"For the last time, Yolei is not my girlfriend, crybaby! Damn it."

"Ooooo." I really wanted to kick him and definitely whip him and see how he will cry in front of me. Well now, the Ken Ichijouji I know so long has gone down the drain. And now he's just my enemy like last time. I'll beat him till he drop. 

                                                                                    Ken's Pov

"Ooooo." Wait till I get my hands on her. But the Kari I know is a sweet little girl that don't like to quarrel. Maybe is teenage stuff. But she don't have to scold me like that. I succeeded on going back home, save and sound. **(he mean without crying because of Kari's mocking just now)** Wormmon was sleeping on the doorway. He was waiting for me. Ohh~ how sweet. By looking at him, it make me feel better again. His ten tiny little legs crawl up together. I pick him up and put him on my arm. Then he waked up.

"Ken you are back!

"Sorry Wormmon. Did I wake you up?"

"No. Your mother just went out to buy something for you." said Wormmon.

"Did mama leave any note for me?"

"Ken. I'm your mama's note. She said that, there will be nothing left to eat. But I saw a packet of milk in the fridge."

"At least there is something left." as I say to my partner. Man, I'm starving. I open the fridge and there I saw the packet of milk. Without any hesitation I drink the milk. 

"YUCKS. It's taste awful. When is the expiry date?" The milk was about a month old. I feel sick. I feel like throwing up. I cover my mouth with my hand and straight ahead when to the toilet.

"Ken, are you alright in there. Should I get the doctor or something."  Wormmon get no response from me. The only thing he heard is the sound of throwing up.

"Ew w w~. Ken must be very sick." 

Next time, I will be careful with the 'date'. First is Davis's date, second the expiry date. Poor Davis. Wonder how he will leave with Kari and their babies. My mind trailed off wondering Davis and Kari life after getting married. Davis will be taking care of the babies while Kari go shopping and spent all the money.

"Well, Wormmon. Let's go to bed now."

"Okay Ken." as Wormmon move as fast as his ten leg could. I didn't wait for my mama to come back cause I don't really want to know what she bought for me and I feel so tired my feet hurt. Is red in colour. It was quite shocking, but Davis shoe is definitely the hardest and the 'pain fullest' thing in this entire world..

                                                                                           **_~To Be Continue~_**


	3. Getting Prepare For Ken's Judgement Day

Disclaimer ^_^ **I don't own Digimon**

Pandora Of Time: Hi everyone!

Ken: Can't you use your real name?

Pandora O.F.: Well it sound cool enough.

Kari: I think is great.

Davis: I want a name too. Can I, Can I?

Pandora: What ever!

Davis: Oooo. I will call myself, Boy Genius Ken Ichijouji. How's that?

Ken: Davis! That's my name. How can you use it?

Davis: Duh, I just use it.

Annie: Just read and enjoy. What a headache.*_*

**Chapter 3**

                                                  **GETTING PREPARE FOR KEN'S JUDGEMENT DAY**

****

                                                                                                      Ken's Pov

I was having my most favorite dream ever, being together with the one I love. So who is the one I love you ask...well in this case I really don't know. I just know that one day I will know the answer. Suddenly, my telephone ring. I climb down my bed and pick up the phone. It was a call from Davis at 6am. This must be something important.

"Hello, this is Ken speaking. Davis, do you really, so that anxious for that dance party with that crybaby...uhh I mean Miss Kamiya that you will rather wake up in this hour to go dance practise with me."

"Ken who are you calling a crybaby. Uhh, well I can't go to the dance party because I've 'a minor of chicken pox'.

"Great, then you don't have to look at her." I said, full of joy.

"Why are you so mad at her?"

"Because of something she said yesterday."

"Well, Ken. This is something you don't like. The point is. I need you to replace me and go to the dance party with her. I can't call T.V. cause he will get a chance with her and second, you won't be stealing my girlfriend right? Well, like you said. You don't even like her. The God Of Love is even helping me. I'm one lucky dude, _cough, cough_. Well, remember Ken, 8pm sharp at the Odaiba School hall. Please Ken do it for your friend or she will hate me, and I'll go bachelor for life."

"Okay ~. I'll go. Geez, it won't be that bad, is it?"

"Thanks dude. You are my hero."

"Or somebody else punching bag" I mumble to myself.

"You said something Ken"

"No nothing I was speaking with Wormmon and ask him to be my punching bag."

"Ken-Chan, NOooo." Wormmon said while running away from me.

            Oh dear, Wormmon run away. I have to find him later.

"Ken. I think you shouldn't treat your Digimon so bad. It's ~_cough~ _not ~_cough~ _good."  As he trail of coughing. "Remember Ken, 8pm, school hall. Bye and thanks."

What a day as I said to myself. I was preparing for the dance party, some pillow to put on my stomach, in case she'll punch me. Hard leather boot in case she stomp on me, and what else? Wormmon was still hiding somewhere. I have to find him and say sorry. When I was searching for him, I saw something shaking inside my laundry basket. I go nearer and see what is it. Then I was sock, I mean shock.

"My underwear and socks is shaking." Suddenly Wormmon jumped out from the laundry basket and pounce on me and say...

"Where is the underwear you said Ken. I'll protect you. Don't worry." I was quite annoyed. There is no such thing about shaking underwear except if they want to disagree to work with you. 

"Don't worry Wormmon, is alright now."

"Are you going to make a punching bag out of me?"

"Wormmon, you know me. I won't do that kind of stuff now. Or maybe 'IF' I get mad or something."

"Ken, do you hate Kari that much? Well she seem kind of nice. If you keep hating girl so much. You will become that........"

"What's the ' That ' Wormmon?"

"Well, you know. A homosexual"

"Oh~, Wormmon~. You think that too. I'm a normal guy."

"Ken I don't mean it. Really. I'm caring about you."

"Okay, Wormmon. I'll try to have patience with her."

"That's my Ken-Chan."

****

****

**_~To Be Continue~_**

Pandora: Shaking underwear? Oh yeah, now that's nice. Do you feel that Ken has changed a lot. Well, I think so. Is it better if he stays like that? Nah, I'll a romantic Ken.

Romantic Ken: Oh Kari, you shined like a sun, acted like a mother so caring. Wish I can be with 'ye'.

Pandora: Oh my God. I created a monster.

****


	4. Dancing With The One I Hate

Pandora: Does anyone play Final Fantasy IX. I just wanted to know because I'm going to use the theme song, Melodies of Life for the story.

Ken: I'm playing the game now.

**Chapter 4**

                                                                             **DANCING WITH THE ONE I HATE**

****

                                                                                                    Kari's Pov

Davis should be here any minute now. I think I'm beginning to like Davis, not love but like him as a friend. He was not that annoying anymore. He's kinda sweet. Minutes later, everyone was rushing to the doorway to see something or someone that is coming. I go closer to see who was it. It was.................Ken. Why did he come? Who let him out of the cage? I saw him running towards me. He was quite happy to see me. What's wrong with him? Why the sudden change?

"Sorry Miss Kamiya. I am late because I cycle here and there is traffic jam from Tamachii to here. And about the incident last time, actually we won't be enemy if I just say these two words!"

"And what is that two words you are saying?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kamiya. Will you ever forgive me again." He was bowing in front of me like a gentleman. Everyone was watching. He takes out something from his black stylish jacket. It was a ' sorry ' card and a Rose. Now this is the Ken Ichijouji I remember.

"I forgive you, Ken. Come on, get up now. Everyone is looking at us. I'm sorry too, for the entire thing I said to you. You see, that night I was piss off by my brother. He scolded me for not going to the dance party with his friend's brother, T.k. I don't really want to dance with him. I'm not saying that his bad but I want to give Davis a chance to be with me. This will just make Davis happy but he is not here right now."

"He's quite a nice guy." 

"I like him for a friend that's all. I still haven't found my Prince Charming yet, you know."

"Prince Charming?"

"Yes, Prince Charming. A person that a girl really wish for. A guy that will be with her and love her for life. That's Prince Charming. So, why are you here Ken?"

"Oh, about that.  The point that I'm here is to replace him. He's having 'chicken pox'."

"Chicken pox! Why didn't he tell me earlier?"

"Well, he doesn't want you to be upset and gloomy all night. He wanted you to be happy and ' _have the whale of a time'_."

"I bet you are just saying that Ken. Davis could never be that romantic."

"I just add a feel word that he forgotten to say that's all."

"Oh, Ken. You are just to kind."

"That is because I'm the Child Of Kindness. The music is starting. Will you care to dance with a peasant like me, Princess Hikari." as he bow with his right hand in front of his abdomen and the other behind of him. He was quite a gentleman and a sweet guy now.

"Sure." as I get myself ready for our first dance. When the minute he put his delicate hand on the back of me. I feel something warm; comfortable that makes you feel safe in his arm. Is this the warmness from the Kindness he have or maybe something else? After a couple of dance, I feel a little bit tired. I lay my head on his shoulder when we are doing the 'slow waltzing' that is playing. His shoulder was nice and comfy, even comfier than my own pillow. I feel so tired.

                                                                                     Ken's Pov

She was wearing a nice pink dress with an add on white colored blouse. She was quite a lady today. She was always the tom-boy look in the group. Then she laid her head on me. She looks kind of tired.

"Are you tired Kari. If you are, we can go there and have a seat. How's that? What's your opinion?"

"Well, lets just take a rest first and talk a little." I was talking about how I have prepare for tonight dance like putting metal on  my stomach, wearing metal shield. She was giggling. When she giggle, she seems kind of pretty you know. Now wonder everyone like it when she smiled.

"Oh! Ken. I'm sorry Ken."

"Neh. Don't worry Kari. It is nothing. Ha! Ha! Ha! I was laughing with Kari when all of the sudden Kari look surprised and something hit me from the back. As I regain consciousness, I rub the back of my head and slowly turn to the person that hit me. It was Tai!

"HI Tai. Nice night, huh?" I said to him.

"Get away from Kari you sex maniac"

"Tai, you misunderstand him. He is not a sex maniac. Just look at him. He won't even dare to hold a girl's hand. Beside his a kind boy, right Ken."

"Uh, you can say that." I said.

"Well, Kari have some point there and since it was Kari that said you are that type of person. Sorry Ken. I was quite an.................."

"An overprotective brother"

"Yeah. Well really sorry, Ken. Is there any thing I can do for you?"

"There is only one thing. Don't simply hit people. Question them before you do it. If he's guilty, hit him real hard, okay?"

"Okay. Will you excuse me? Sue is waiting for me. Bye."

"Bye brother."

"Bye Tai." Ouch my head. There's going to be a lump there. What did he hit me with? His fist. That's a mighty fist.

"Kari. Will you excuse for a moment. I need to use the toilet for a while. "

"Okay. But don't be long."

"Yeah." then I run to the nearest toilet I can find. There's one and I went in. It was awfully quiet. After I have use the W.C. or what they are called urinal I wash my hand. The pressure from the tap water force the water to splash and ended up on my abdomen. The worst thing is that everyone will think that I pee on my pant. This is great, just great.

                                                                                    Kari's Pov

I was sitting at our table that is near the window the sky was perfectly the colour of Ken's hair colour, Midnight-Blue. For no reason, why am I thinking about him? Then I saw T.k coming toward me.

"Hi, T.k. How are you doing? Who's your partner?"

"Well, nobody. I was sitting there watching you dancing with Ken. I thought Davis should come."

"Davis was sick and Ken is his replacement."

"Oh, I see." 

"Hey Kari." Two of my friend Kayla and Melanie was running towards me and sit in front of me.

"Hey, heard your partner is Ken Ichijouji. How do you know him? Well, you know. You are from Odaiba and he is from Tamachii. Where is he anyway?" ask Kayla.

"Do he just go home or what? said Melanie.

"Neh... He just went to the man's room."

"Oh, too bad. Hey, I heard people saying that there will be shooting stars tonight. Want to go out and have a look" asked Melanie.

"Okay. T.k want to come too."

"Okay."

                                                                                    TK's Pov

Without Davis I will succeed on winning Kari's heart. She was a nice girl that every guy will date. Sometime, I'm scare that Kari will misunderstood me because all my fan always cooping around me. 

                                                                                                                                                ~_To Be Continue~_

Pandora: How's the story. Quite boring right? Well, it won't happen again.

NekoChibiDai: That's all folks.


	5. My Prince Chariming Had Arrived

Disclaimer ^_^  
  
Annie: Lets do it people. 1,2,3,4.  
  
Ken: Are you singing?  
  
Kari: I think she is.  
  
Tk: Did anyone saw Chibi?  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Davis: TP is missing her already.  
  
Tk: Stop it Davis.  
  
Davis: Whatever. Cause I'm just wasting time talking to a T.V.  
  
Tk: Davis, for the last time my name is Tk, you pronounce it ' TI' " KEI'  
  
Davis: Whatever, T.S.  
  
Tk:!@#@$%#$^^$$#$#%~  
  
Ken: Why is he speaking like this?  
  
Davis: I damaged his talking system.  
  
Kari: Well. she did not own Digimon but she do own this story and all those NekoChibi. Read and enjoy. ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
^_^MY PRINCE CHARMING HAD ARRIVE^_^  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
Melanie was asking me about what to wish for is there is really a shooting star. Then she come up with an idea.  
  
"Why don't we wish for our Prince Charming? That will be great."  
  
"I don't know, Melanie." I said." How do we suppose to know our Prince Charming is?"  
  
"Simple. After we had wish, we will turn around and see. If a male is standing behind you there's the Prince Charming you have ordered."  
  
"Neh~. That's too stupid. Why don't we just wait and see." said Kayla. Kayla's idea is quite make sense. Then they it was ' Shooting Star'  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
When I went out of the creepy toilet. I didn't really know where is Kari. Everyone was rushing to go outside to see shooting star they said. So I went out too. Maybe Kari is there. There she is standing there, closing her eye, her right hand was cum with the other. She seem like wishing something. So I when nearer to her. Maybe I'll get a chance to listen what she say. As I when nearer, she was wishing for something.  
  
"I hope my Prince Charming will appear now. So I will know who he is?" she wished.  
  
"Wow. Still wishing for this type of stuff. I see." she was shock by my sudden voice behind of her. Is she blushing? I tilted my head and look at her with a questioned face but didn't say anything.  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
I was shock at first. How fast can it be my wish can be? The voice quite familiar. So I turn around and saw....Ken Ichijouji, standing behind of me. He was my...... Prince Charming? I can't believe it; maybe it's just a coincident, that's all. My cheeks was burning real hot. I'm blushing! What if Ken see it? Oh no. Ken is looking at me now. Why is he looking at me like that?  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I remember when I was young. A girl once told me, anything you wish, might not be true. Like the death of my brother. I can't stand loosing him. He was the only one that will care for me. I can't stand the pain that's in my heart. Tears begin to form in my eyes. I face down to cover the facts that I'm crying.  
  
"Ken. Are you alright?" Kari ask. I wipe away my tear, put my sorrow aside and say " I'm okay, it's just some dust that when into my eyes, that's all."  
  
"Okay. Oh my! Now I can't get a good view of the shooting star." I was looking for a space so that Kari can have a better view. For me every place is no problem because I'm 5' feet 3'. Then I saw a tree. It is a perfect place to get a view on the shooting star.  
  
"Come on Kari, follow me." as I grab her wrist. She keep asking me where am I bringing him. When we reach that place. I climb up the tree.  
  
"Ken, can give a little help here?" Kari didn't know how to climb tree! How silly of me to forget that. "Kari, give me your hand. I'll try to pull you up." I try to reach for her hand. We manage to climb up. We got a good view up here. The shooting star brighten up the night. Kari was so excited that she came up with a sound about those Shining Star.  
  
"Ken, do you think that wishing upon a star will come true. When I was a little girl, I'm always sick. Tai have to take care of me every time. One time, I even got Tai into a mess. I was sent to the hospital. About a day later, I think it was about 3' o clock in the afternoon. I was having an afternoon nap when all of the sudden, I heard somebody sobbing in my ward room. I went and look at him."  
  
"How do he look like, Kari. Do you remember?" I ask her anxiously.  
  
"Well, he is about my age I think, same height, blue hair, pink T- shirt, and as I can recall, I think I'm still keeping his ID bracelet."  
  
"An ID Bracelet?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe it's still in my house somewhere. He was quite sad. I think he was crying because his wish come true."  
  
"Crying because his wish come true? Sound kind of silly."  
  
"Do you know what his wish was?"  
  
"No, of course not. So what is his wish?"  
  
"He say something like wishing his brother away and his brother is still inside the surgery room. He came to my room to hide from the fact that his brother won't survive. So I told him that, sometime wish won't come true especially, when you are wishing upon a star. Funny, right this childhood story of mine?"  
  
"Eh....................... Kari. I think the boy you are talking about is........Me!" I was so surprised that the girl was in fact Kari.  
  
"You don't say! Then it is true. Blue hair and.........and...........and.......  
  
"The death of my brother, is true~"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken. Cheer up already. Your brother will be with you everywhere, every time and every places because he's in your heart. Don't loose your courage, hope, love, light, and most of all your kindness." she poked my chest as she said the word, kindness.  
  
"Ken those are the most important thing. Without them you will be left alone in the world of darkness."  
  
"Thanks Kari. I feel better already. It's getting late. I should send you home."  
  
"Don't worry. I can go home by myself."  
  
"No. As a gentleman, I must escort you home."  
  
"Nice word you are using! Okay, let's go." we went to the place where I park my bicycle. When I begin to cycle, she hold on to my waist. It was quite a nice romantic scene I say so myself, Ha! Ha! Ha! ~  
  
"Okay, Ken. You can put me down here. You should go home now. Your mother will be worry."  
  
"Well, okay then. Bye." I started to cycle back.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Annie: How is the story? Will Kari and Ken be together? Find out in next story.  
  
NekoChibiKen: Me...ow. That's right. Meow~.  
  
Annie: Hey Ken. Stop nuzzling under the chair. Bad kitty, bad kitty. 


	6. The Master Return

Annie: Read and enjoy.^_^  
  
Ken: Anything else you want to say?  
  
Annie: Help me. I'm feeling so tired writing all this.  
  
Ken: Let me help you.  
  
Annie: Okay you ask for it. I'm going to play with my toy.  
  
Ken: Folks, this is what you get for a 14 years old author. Okay. This story will be written by me. Don't scold me if it is not nice. I'm just a beginner even though I'm a genius. ( I think I'm going to make a fool out of myself.) Here goes.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
Davis was on the mood for swimming this day. We were always dragged by him to the beach like almost everyday. We were getting sick of it, my fair skin is now replaced with the dark one. Davis has no problem with that because his skin is already.DARK!  
  
"Davis, why must we come with you to the beach everyday?"  
  
"Ken, you are my best friend. So don't whine."  
  
"Davis, what's your objective coming here?"  
  
"Oh Ken, I know you know me?"  
  
"???"  
  
"Well actually, I wanted to let Kari realize how muscular and handsome I am."  
  
"Oh yeah, then look over there." I point my finger to the place where Kari and T.K. was sitting. They were laughing and chatting with each other joyfully. As Davis watches their conversation, his anger was rising as well.  
  
"T.K!"  
  
"WHAT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL LIKE THAT, YOU KNOW!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"SO, so!"  
  
"Come here you little." Davis snatches the bucket of sand from Cody's hand.  
  
"Hey, I'm building sand castle with that."  
  
"You have to forgive Davis sometimes Cody." I said awkwardly.  
  
"Forgive? FORGIVE? HIM? How many time I was treated like this?  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Oh, forget it."  
  
"Sorry." After that I chase up with Davis. I can see T.K. was getting ready to run for his life who will like a bucket of sand be splash at. Davis was swinging the bucket of sand. T.K. run for his life living Kari behind. It was too late for Kari to run away, the sand was in the air already. It was going to hit Kari. I know what I must do. With my rocket speed ability, I run in front of Kari and block the sand from reaching her.  
  
Splash ( Can't find a correct sound for the sand. Gomen ^_* )  
  
"Oops. Sorry Ken."  
  
"It's okay. I'm fine. I just got some sand in my eyes."  
  
"Ken, are you alright? It was so heroic of you to block the sand from reaching me. Thank you."  
  
"You are welcome." Her voice was as sweet as honey, her word was as gentle as an angel. What am I saying? It's not the time for poetry.  
  
"Ken. How about dipping yourself in the water? We must get you wash up."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Lets go and Davis, next time don't do that again."  
  
"But Kari."  
  
"You must forgive him Kari. He was just playing. There is nothing more fun to do in the beach than playing in the sand."  
  
"You're right Ken." With her thumb and finger, she pinch my cheek gently.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"You are so cute."  
  
" ~blush~"  
  
"Your cheeks are red, what happen? Did I pinch you too hard?"  
  
"Huh.no. Not at all. Don't be silly. Really, no! HaHaHa!"  
  
"Cute."  
  
As we enter the water, Kari started to brush off the sand from my back with water. Softly and gently she was doing it. She brushes so fast that she accidentally touched my ASS!  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, there's nothing." I blush so hard I can feel my cheeks burning. The part where she touches grew hot too. I feel like I'm going to faint. Nobody touches my butt except me and now it has to be Kari.  
  
" ~Giggle~ Let's play something. How about tag? Tag, you are it."  
  
"Oh yeah. I can catch you."  
  
"Catch me if you can." I have to admit that she was swimming quite fast. But suddenly when we were playing something was happening to Kari. She was like in pain.  
  
"Kari, are you alright?"  
  
"Darkness."  
  
"What did.AHH!" My head was getting awfully pain. I can feel the Dark Ocean near us.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"KARI!" Something was pulling Kari down to the water. I must save her.  
  
I dive down to see what happen. I can see a black figure grabbing Kari's leg. It was Dragomon. I was shock to see him here in the real world. He shouldn't be. I have to save Kari from that hideous monster. I went near it, but the force of darkness is too powerfull. I was getting weak. My oxygen supply was getting low too.  
  
"Kari, I must save you.Uhh.I'M SORRY!"  
  
I can feel power surging up from me. The symbol of Kindness appeared on my forehead. It begins to shine brightly. Dragomon released his grab on Kari. Kari was out cold. I grab her by the waist and swim up to the surface.  
  
~ To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: Review.  
  
NekoChibiKen: 5 reviews, please.  
  
Pandora: Come here Kitty. You are cute.  
  
NekoChibiKen: Meow.  
  
Pandora: Who ever like to see Ken as a kitty, write down your e-mail address. I will draw it and send it to you all. 


	7. Disapointed As It Seems

Pandora: Read and enjoy. I'll take it from here.

Ken: Sorry Pandora. My story is not good right?

Pandora: Don't worry. I'm quite lousy too.

Ken: I'll do better next time. Now, control me. What do you want me to do?

Pandora: How about Ken committing a suicide?

Ken: NO!

Pandora: Ken get run down by a car?

Ken: NO!

Pandora: Ken burns his whole body while cooking?

Ken: NO! I'm too young too die.

Pandora: Sorry, Ken. I was just kidding. Do you smell something?

Ken: My ass is burning. HELP!!!!!!!! Ouch, Ouch!

Kari: Enjoy the show.

**Chapter 7**

                                                                           **^_^  DISAPPOINTING AS IT SEEMS  ^_^**

                                                                                                          *Kari's Pov*

It was two long month. I didn't see Ken since I nearly got drown that day. Cody told me everything. He explained to me about how Ken saved my life. I didn't even say thank you. I've try contacting him. He seem to be not at home every time I try to call him. His mom ask me to leave a message for him but I said never mind. Maybe Davis will know where he is. I call Davis to come out and have tea in the restaurant that is located not far from my home.

"Kari! How are you doing. I heard that your tuition will be having an exam tomorrow. Good luck by the way. So, what do you want to talk about?" said Davis while looking at the menu." This thing here is way too expensive!" he complained.

"Don't worry, I can afford it. Actually, the point I call you out here is.....Do you know what Ken's been doing this days? I haven't see him since that incident where I nearly drown. I barely even say thank you to him."

"Ken won't be mad at this kind of stuff. He definitely will feel like saying sorry to you. He was mouth-to-mouth with you, you know? He's really going to get it from me. Well, I heard that Ken was busy going out with her girlfriend Yume. She was the most arrogant student in Tamachii and Ken is the genius there. They're like a couple from that school, that's what I heard. I've try to warn Ken that Yume didn't suits him, but you know him, he's as stubborn as a horse. He said that this girl is definitely the girl from his dream because the name of the girl is also named Yume. What a silly boy, isn't he?"

"Well, is not that silly. At least he have found the one he love. Yume is lucky to have a boyfriend like him because he is responsible, sweet and a kind guy."

"In this point, I will agree with you. He's so 'fragile hearted'. But I'm scare that he can't handle her."

"He can solve his problem easily. He is a smart boy." 

Yeah, he's a smart boy but he's is still like a little kid inside his heart. I wish him luck. After an hour, black clouds begin to darken the sky. It's indicating that it will rain soon. Gatomon found me, walking along the street. She wanted to buy some cat food. Her supply of cat food has finish.

"That was fast. I thought I bought you plenty of it last week. How many cans of cat food did you eat one day?"

"Two I guess." as Gatomon said putting up her two finger to show me how many.

"Come on, lets go and buy you some before its start to rain." We went to a shop which is quite far from our home. Gatomon said that this shop sells the yummiest cat food ever. I thought cat food is suppose to come out with the same flavor I ask her.

"Kari, the agent for this shop come from the different manufacturing factory. You must try some of this yourself so you will know the different."

"How many cans do you want, Gatomon?"

"20 can. That should be enough for a week."

"Wow. You will be one fat little kitty. You won't be able to run next time."

"There is nothing else for us to do in the Digiworld, no more missions. So I suppose, I won't be running."

"Okay, fine. How about making it 26 can?"

"Thanks Kari. You are the best."  

I went to the counter and pay for the cat food. When we came out from the shop, it was drizzling. Gatomon insisted me to buy an umbrella from a shop nearby. So I bought it. We were walking down the lonely street, everyone has gone home. The street was lonely. Then I saw a boy figure standing in the middle of the street. It looks like Ken. So I run to him and take a closer look. Yes. It was indeed Ken but he was looking at the sky crying like he was in deep pain. Gatomon call me to go closer to see if he's alright.

"Are you alright, Ken?" I touched him. Suddenly, he kneel down and cry some more. He clenched his fist and hit it rapidly on the ground. He was insulting himself for being so stupid on trusting Yume. Then I ask him..............

"Ken, tell me what had just happen?" I've never seen Ken crying so painfully before, it's even more painful than the death of Wormmon. He struggle to say but he stutter a lot. He manage to say a few word.

"_~Kari, am I the most ~__cough, cough__~ stupidest thing in this world. Yume ~__cough, cough__~ was just using me as a tool ~__cough, cough__~ for getting famous and other ~__cough, cough__~ stuff from me. Everyone always cheated me ~__cough, cough__~Why? Why? This world is ~__sob__~ not fair. Every people I love and care for will ~__sob__~ just go away and the only thing that they left for me is just a cold, pain and dark m~e~m~o~r~y~......................~cry~.........................."_

He began to cry some more. He shouted with anger. So I and Gatomon decided to bring him home.  But it was too far from his home. We were all cold and wet. I search for a shelter that we can go to. Gatomon spotted a telephone booth. We drag him all the way there. We went in and close the door. 

"The rain is heavy. Is like raining cat and dog. Wonder when the rain will stop. Gatomon was helping herself with her seat above the telephone." I look at Ken to see how he is doing. He was shaking rapidly so I handed him my handkerchief. "Here Ken, take it. Wipe yourself. This is all I got."

I got no response from him. He was still staring outside at the rain. Tears began to form in his eyes again making it look like a tons of tiny crystal being form. His violet colored eye was beautiful. Hey, what am I saying? That poor guy is crying there in his own little world and I'm here admiring his eyes. Kari, you should be ashamed of yourself. 

Come on; hold it in your hand. And wipe yourself." as I try to put the in his hand. He was holding it; gazing at it, and slowly he turns his head and faces me and say ' thank you'. At least he said something. For a minute there I thought he was going to be nut.

"That was nothing Ken. Beside you save me once. It's just a duty of a friend." I said to him.

"No, really. Thank you." He said; still looking at me with his big '_GOO GOO',_ puppy-dog eye. I dare not face to face with him. He look awfully scary. I don't even have a clue on what he is trying to do now?

                              * Ken's Pov *

I twisted my head to my right a bit and move toward her. I kiss her. She was shock a bit but she didn't even move away from me. I can see her cheek redden into a soft reddish and pinkish colour that matches her face perfectly. I can also feel that her cheek was beginning to grow warmer as my lip touches her. Is she my true love I ask myself....Yes, it is. Somehow I'll get a funny feeling when I'm with her. I was such a fool for not noticing it at first. I was beginning to enjoy this simple kiss. It gave me a little comfort, some warmness. She is the light that brighten my gloomy day. She is my _'Hikari'. I back away from her cheek as fast as I can. _

Kari. I shouldn't have done that. I was........... Was....Oh no! I've fall in love with her. I begin to blush tremendously. I'm stealing my best friend's girlfriend. I'm such an idiot, self-centered human. What will she say? Gatomon was looking at me with her eyes, indicating that she will be ready to hit me anytime if Kari calls her to. My head bow low. I have no gut to show my face at her again. I've disgrace her. 

"I have to go now Kari." I run away as fast as I could. I did not turn back and look at her. I'm sorry, Hikari.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    **_~To Be Continue~_**

Pandora: They are finally together. How nice but wait there is more. What will Davis and Tk react about this? Keep reading and enjoy.

Ken: My butt is roasted. ~_sob__~_

Tk: Cheer up Ken. You will feel better after I'd HIT your butt with this extremely cold frying pan!

Ken: Help! Pandora. Help, for God sake.

Pandora & Kari: _Huh~_. Boys will be boys.

NekoChibiDavis: Meow, that's all folks. At least I still got NekoChibiKari.

Kari: Review, review. The fiction will then be longer. There is part 2.

Pandora: I'm going to do the longest Kekari fiction. Kekari forever. Muhahahaha. 

Ken: Sorry everyone.

Pandora: Sorry. I'm just too happy. ~shrugged~ I just love Kekari. 

Ken: Until next time everybody. She will put up the fiction if she has at least 4 or more reviews.


End file.
